Mensajes ocultos
by innerhollow13
Summary: Que son los sueños? Se lo puede clasificar como un deseo, una necesidad manifestada a través de nuestro inconsciente. Un reflejo de lo que queremos, que nos da la posibilidad de conocernos y llevar a la conciencia nuevas experiencias. Un mundo mágico, que nos trae universos insólitos, personajes misteriosos, episodios maravillosos que no podemos vivir despiertos. Go! HarukaxYakumo
1. Chapter 1

**Hooooooooollllllla, aquí les traigo una historia que he estado escribiendo y pensando desde hace mucho, espero lo disfruten XD**

Capítulo 1:

Un sentimiento extraño se adueñó de Yakumo al darse cuenta que su peculiar habitación estaba más iluminada que de lo normal, desde su posición sentada en el sillón con sus piernas flexionas sobre el mismo, contemplaba su normalmente lúgubre habitación del club, ahora extrañamente más iluminada, aunque todo estuviera cerrado, decidió restarle importancia a esta cuestión pues lo que más le llamo la atención es que parecía que aunque todo estaba en su respectivo lugar, al mismo tiempo todo parecía estar fuera de lugar, su cómodo sofá, su típica mesa para apostar, las cuatro paredes de ese lugar, absolutamente todo… su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, su mirada de inmediato se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido chillante, y desde detrás de la puerta se asomó una cabeza ya familiar, aunque la luz exterior le impedía distinguir bien, su inconfundible cabellera castaña que caí delicadamente sobre sus hombros, esos hermosos ojos celestes, y su sonrisa tonta y alegre eran rasgos suficientes para reconocerla. El entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella, le dio a Yakumo la suficiente poca luz que necesitaba para distinguir por completo su figura, su amiga de nuevo había entrado sin siquiera preguntar, estaba a punto de protestar ante tan acción pero al ver su tonta y radiante sonrisa al posar sus hermosos ojos sobre los suyos, no pudo hacer más que contemplarla atontado, ¿Qué le pasaba? Él no era así, sin embargo, las cosas no parecían tener lógica en ese momento y lo único que había pasado es que la tonta de Haruka otra vez entro sonriendo y sin preguntar, era lo más lógico del mundo, no había nada que fuera difícil de entender, entonces porque?, su mente le decía que estaba mal de alguna forma pero él no quería pensar en eso, así que lo ignoro, quería ver qué pasaba, concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo, en ese instante la sonrisa de Haruka desapareció, lo miro interrogante y con confusión, hasta que su sonrisa volvió a aparecer solo que esta vez su mirada parecía mas seductora? No estaba 100% seguro, aunque vio a otras mujeres usarla, nunca lo imagino en Haruka, recio a creer lo que veía, solo continuo mirándola inquisitivo, expectante al ver sus próximas acciones, ella coloco sus dos manos detrás de su espalda, entrelazándolas y tiro de su cuerpo hacia delante

-Oye, Yakumo, que ocurre? Es que te comió la lengua el ratón o me veo demasiado linda para ti?-pregunto sacándole la lengua al final en gesto aniñado, su antigua amiga había vuelto- Mira, mira, mira, quería mostrarte el vestido que usare en la fiesta-dijo animada dando vueltas a su alrededor

-Eh?- el fin Yakumo se dispuso a bajar los ojos de su cara para mirarla por completo, su corazón dio un vuelto rápido al verla tan linda, Haruka llevaba una vestido rojo con detalles en negro en el volado del final del vestido, y el moño que pasaba justo por debajo de su pecho, resaltándolos, dos tiras de tela negra algo transparente comenzaban en su pecho y se dirigían a su cuello, donde estaban atados, una madias negras con rallas grises verticales se lucían en sus piernas y una botas negras medias altas con una rosa a los costados, en sus brazos llevara dos guantes largos y negros que iban desde debajo del hombro hasta su muñeca donde terminada con un moño, simplemente se veía hermosa, el color rojo resaltaba más su nívea piel y el hermoso color de sus alegres ojos, de nuevo solo podía contemplarla; Pudo ver como sus caderas comenzaban a moverse en su dirección, quedando justo delante de él, tuvo que levantar la vista hacia ella y en cambio Haruka bajo la mirada para verlo. Yakumo pudo ver como su cabello caía libremente sobre su cara y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente, causando otro vuelco en su corazón, que lo dejo sin aliento, de alguna forma sabía que iba a hacer, ella levanto sus manos hacia el cuello de su camisa, empujándolo hacia atrás, obligando al chico a ir hacia atrás y quedar respaldado en el sofá, coloco sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, arrodillada en el sofá, a un nivel superior al de Yakumo, haciéndose un poco hacia adelante, pego su cuerpo al del muchacho, mientras sus brazos se colaban por detrás de su cuello empujándolo hacia ella

-Hey, Yakumo, porque no me respondes, es de mala educación quedarse callado- sonrió de lado, acercando un poco su cara a la del chico

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- al instante alejo su cara de ella, mirando a cualquier punto, menos a ella y tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en la posición en la que se encontraban ahora

-En serio- pudo escuchar levemente su risa cerca de su oído, lo que lo hizo estremecerse cuando percibió su aliento en su oreja- Entonces pudo preguntar ¿Porque tiras tan firmemente mi cintura?- al instante los ojos de Yakumo se abrieron de la sorpresa, rápidamente giro para mirarla y efectivamente sus manos se había enredado a su alrededor, acercándola inconscientemente, levanto su vista asombrado, no fue consciente de sus actos, pero porque? Otra vez ocurría lo mismo

-Hey, Yakumo, porque lo haces?- pregunto seductoramente acercando de nuevo sus rostros, sin apartar la mirada uno del otro

-No lo sé…- respondió con sinceridad, ella se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios

-No lo sabes? O no quieres saberlo?- al hablar sus labios de rosaron, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran levemente y brevemente cerraran los ojos por la anticipación

-Creo que es mejor no saberlo- una de sus manos abandonaran su cintura y lentamente subió, hasta colarse en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su sedoso pelo, queriendo acortar la distancia que los separaba, una extraña mesclas de emociones invadieron los ojos de Haruka, unos que Yakumo no logro comprender

-Yakumo, que quieres?

-Quiero que me beses- respondió sinceramente, ignoro el raro tono de voz que la chica utilizo, todavía consiente del poco espacio que los separaba, no sabía porque, pero en ese momento no podía ni quería mentir o evadir la situación, otra vez, eso era extraño

-No puedo hacer eso, Yakumo- le sonrió tristemente

-Porque no?- la interrogo mirándola fijamente, ella paso su suave mano por su frente barriendo los mechones de pelo que obstaculizaba su vista, Yakumo solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del tacto de su piel

-Porque no me amas

-Yo no sé si te amo o no lo hago

-Te equivocas, tu no quieres saber lo que siente tu corazón, solo porque sientes miedo de volver a probar la soledad, tú ya sabes lo que sientes, solo que pretendes ignorarlo

-Es mejor así, si no reconozco lo que siento, entonces no tendré que luchar por tenerte y no te perderé si algo pasa, no podría aguantarlo, esta vez sé que esto es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que he sentido antes y eso me atemoriza

-Oye, Yakumo, respóndeme, si el aire se fuera acabar mañana, dejarías de respirar ahora?- coloco suavemente su mano en su mejilla, Yakumo entrecerró los ojos y suspiro

-Por supuesto que no, es más, respiraría hasta el momento en que el aire se acabara- Haruka le sonrió alegremente de nuevo, aumentando el ritmo cardiaco de Yakumo y agitando un poco su respiración

-Siempre fuiste un chico muy inteligente, Yakumo, sabes, con el amor ocurre lo mismo, no puedes dejar de amar solo porque mañana lo puedes perder, el amor te hará pasar por un montón de cosas, cosas que te entristecerán, cosas que le alegraran, cosas que te enojaran, cosas que lamentaras, pero sabes, en cada situación aprenderás algo que no sabes o ni imaginas en este momento, las cosas a las que te enfrentaran te harán aún más fuerte y a la vez frágil, crecerás como persona y entenderás mas los sentimientos de los que te rodean, pero es necesario arriesgarse para ganar, nunca sabrás lo que puedes obtener si sigues ignorándolo, a nadie le gusta perder a una persona querida, puede que te duela o te destruya perder algo que amas tanto, pero sabrás como continuar y levantarte porque esa persona te enseñara como hacerlo, solo a su lado aprenderás a levantarte y seguir, ese simple hecho merece todo el sacrificio por el que pasaras- Haruka coloco la otra mano en la mejilla de Yakumo, sonriéndole tiernamente

-Haruka, si te beso, sabré porque siento esto?

-No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo- su sonrisa se agrando un poco más, acercándose más unió sus frentes y lo miro amorosamente, volvió acercar sus labios de nuevo hacia Yakumo ya habiendo cerrado sus ojos pero Yakumo quería verla por un instante más, cuando estaban demasiado cerca, inevitablemente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos ante la anticipación, pero el beso al final nunca llego, algo irritado volvió a abrir los ojos y poso su miraba sobre la cabeza de Haruka que estaba apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, con su mano derecha sobre el mismo, pudo distinguir levemente la agitación del cuerpo de Haruka, se estaba riendo de él?

-HA-RU-KA…- Yakumo la llamo enervado, Haruka se recompuso al oír su nombre- estás jugando conmigo?-ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, luego fingiendo ponerse seria, levanto un dedo sobre su cara y sentencio

-Nop, esto es por todo lo que me has hecho pasar, una pequeña venganza- en la cabeza de Yakumo aparecieron muchas venitas estilo anime y con un rápido movimiento, dejo a Haruka debajo de él, acostada en el sofá, y aprisiono sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con sus manos

-Esta me la pagaras Haruka

-Lo siento, parece que el tiempo se ha acabado- levanto un poco su cabeza y deposito un suave beso en la frente de Yakumo- te deseo la mejor suerte- Yakumo no entendía lo que quiso decir con esto, hasta que un fuerte sonido se hizo presente y el mundo en el que estaba de repente desapareció de golpe, envolviéndolo en la oscuridad, aunque al poco tiempo todo fue iluminado por una luz proveniente del exterior, producto de abrir levemente sus ojos, el sonido chillante y conocido lo estaba llevando de vuelta a la realidad, el móvil de Yakumo sonaba repetidamente sobre su mesa, anunciando la llamada entrante de alguien bastante insistente, "otra vez ese oso… o podría ser alguien más…" pensó Yakumo medio dormido, se dio vuelta en su cómodo sofá para intentar alcanzar al aparato que chillaba sobre la mesa, pero al estar medios dormido, más dormido que despierto, no calculo bien la distancio, acercándose mucho a la orilla del sofá y cayendo de bruces al suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido sordo al impactar su cuerpo en el frio piso de la sala

-¡Ugh!- el fuerte golpe lo dejo en el piso por un instante, confundido, coloco su mano izquierdo sobre su cara, apartando de sus ojos la luz que había en la habitación, tratando de procesar todo lo que pasaba, él estaba durmiendo su amada siesta, había tenido un sueño muy raro, el celular lo despertó y cayó al suelo tratando de alcanzarlo, bien ahora estaba todo en orden, lo siguiente era, ese sueño, de que trataba? Esa parte la tenía confusa, pero el celular sonando no lo dejaba pensar en eso ahora, se levantó del piso sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza que ahora le estaba comenzando a doler, cogió el celular, y miro la llamada entrante, "ese oso de nuevo" pensó con algo de fastidio, al asumir que su dolorosa experiencia recientemente pasada fue culpa de él, decidió no contestar, si era algo importante el mismo vendría a buscarlo y lo arrastraría de nuevo con él como siempre hace, estirándose un poco, Yakumo vio la hora en el celular, eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde, era raro que ella no hubiese ido a despertarlo o a molestarlo, Yakumo se encogió de hombros, después de todo a él no le importaba lo que hacia ella con su vida, si quería venir que lo hiciera porque ella quería no porque estaba obligaba, ante este pensamiento el corazón de Yakumo se estremeció, y si ella no volvía? No es que le agradara su compañía ni nada, pero y tampoco le molestaba en realidad? "Ya basta, ella no es nada mío, puede hacer lo que quiera" ante este panorama, Yakumo se sintió… decepcionado? aunque su rostro inexpresivo nunca lo demostró por afuera, pero su mano hace rato estaba revoloteando nerviosamente su pelo, al darse cuenta, se detuvo y suspiro, "Que me pasa? No es como si…" "-_¿Qué quieres Yakumo?- -Quiero que me beses"_ los ojos de Yakumo se abrieron por la sorpresa al recordar parte de su extraño sueño reciente, sin darse cuenta comenzó a retroceder hasta tropezar con la silla que estaba detrás suyo, trato de estabilizar el cuerpo agarrándose de la mesa, pero lo mala posición en la que estaba solo hizo que arrastrara con él la mesa, cayendo inevitablemente al piso, parecía que hoy no era su día

-Mierda! – Maldijo bajo a su mala suerte- ¿Porque diabl… espera… yo quería besar a Haruka?- se respondió estático en su posición todavía en el piso, entre la silla y la mesa- no, no es posible, no es como si tuviera sentimientos por ella- lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza como se tratara de convencerse a sí mismo- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De qué iba ese sueño?- murmuro bajo, mientras trataba de recordar más sobre ese sueño, la nueva llamada entrante sacudió a Yakumo de sus pensamientos, Gotou nunca fue una persona que se rindiera fácil, fastidiado y algo enojado, se levantó del suelo, ignorando completamente el móvil, se dispuso a acomodar las cosas para que volvieran a su plano original, sintiéndose fatigado por el exceso de energía que había gastado en tan poco tiempo, se permitió estirarse mientras un largo bostezo se escapó de sus labios-bueno supongo que después lo recordare… o a decir verdad mejor lo olvido, será mejor…. –sentencio perezosamente mientras se refregaba los ojos


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, he vuelto con otro capítulo, a partir de aquí tratare de subir un capitulo por semana o cada 4 días, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia, solo espero que le den una oportunidad, sin más que decir, que comienza la segunda parte XD**

En el capitulo anterior:

-Mierda! – Maldijo bajo a su mala suerte- ¿Porque diabl… espera… yo quería besar a Haruka?- se respondió estático en su posición todavía en el piso, entre la silla y la mesa- no, no es posible, no es como si tuviera sentimientos por ella- lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza como se tratara de convencerse a sí mismo- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De qué iba ese sueño?- murmuro bajo, mientras trataba de recordar más sobre ese sueño, la nueva llamada entrante sacudió a Yakumo de sus pensamientos, Gotou nunca fue una persona que se rindiera fácil, fastidiado y algo enojado, se levantó del suelo, ignorando completamente el móvil, se dispuso a acomodar las cosas para que volvieran a su plano original, sintiéndose fatigado por el exceso de energía que había gastado en tan poco tiempo, se permitió estirarse mientras un largo bostezo se escapó de sus labios-bueno supongo que después lo recordare… o a decir verdad mejor lo olvido, será mejor…. –sentencio perezosamente mientras se refregaba los ojos

Capitulo 2:

-Heeeey, Yakumooo…

-Ah, otra vez tu- respondió indiferente a la entrada cotidiana de Haruka sin pedir permiso a su "habitación". En ese instante, la sonrisa habitual de Haruka se desvaneció, quedando petrificada en el lumbral de la puerta, Yakumo permaneció de pie en el centro de la habitación observándola, en completo silencio. De repente la chica bajo la mirada, dejando que si fleco cubriera sus ojos, Yakumo frunció un poco el ceño cuando noto que su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse ligeramente "Esta por llorar..? Porque…?" fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente, inconscientemente su mano trato de alcanzarla pero al percatarse de su accionar se detuvo

-Quien…- Yakumo volvió para prestar toda su atención a la mujer frente a él, tratando de anticipar sus acciones- ¡¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Yakumo?!-grito, exagerando su reacción mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo

-De qué diablos hablas, yo soy Yakumo…- un par de venitas aparecieron en su cabeza estilo anime

-Oh, ah, jaja, lo siento, lo siento, es que verte despierto a esta hora es como un misterio para mí- repuso mientras acariciaba la parte posterior de su cabeza en modo de disculpas

-Mmm, como sea…- girándose, se dirigió a su amado sillón, tratando recomponer su expresión indiferente normal- que problemas nuevos traes- Haruka terminaba de cerrar la puerta y se adentraba en el club-habitación de Yakumo, coloco una bolsa blanca que contenía una caja del mismo color sobre la mesa

-No traigo ningún problema para ti

-Veo eso improbable, el traer soborno es una forma tradicional de hacer que alguien haga algo que el sobornador quiere….- su voz tranquila se vio interrumpida por el bostezo que comenzaba a formarse en su boca

-¡No es un soborno! Es un experimento- repuso orgullosa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho- Como hace frio, pensé cocinar algo dulce para tomarlo con algo calentito, por eso hice algunos dulces

-Si llamas "experimento" a tu cocina, entonces esto no puede terminar bien…-susurro, con cara de desconfianza dirigida hacia la pequeña bolsa blanca "no me hará comerlo o si?"

-Aw! No seas malo, es la primera vez que lo hago, solo seguí la receta, debe ser comible al menos!- Haruka hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, una imperceptible sonrisa apareció de improvista en el rostro del chico

-Mmm, entonces, estás diciendo que no querías morir sola y por eso estas compartiendo esta trágica situación conmigo

-jejeje, en resumen, quería morir contigo a mi lado- Yakumo volteo la cabeza un poco sonrojado ante el imprevisto comentario y la sonrisa que le brindo- como dicen, es más fácil enfrentase a una batalla con amigo que solo, además traje chocolate caliente y dos vasos, quieres iniciar la pelea?- Haruka saco de su bolso, un pequeño termo negro y dos vasos de plástico del mismo color, colocándolos en la mesa, comenzó a verter el líquido en los vasos, sin esperar la aprobación del chico, "siempre hace lo que quiere…" Yakumo suspiro sin cuestionarle nada a la joven delante de él, el delicioso aroma del chocolate caliente invadió la pequeña habitación haciendo a ambos individuos deseosos del mismo, a continuación, le entrego los dos vasos llenos a Yakumo, quien sin siquiera pensarlo, los tomo, sacando de la bolsa la cajita blanca, la chica se dirigió al sofá, colocando la caja entre ella y Yakumo, en el sillón, y procedió a abrir la caja misteriosa, Yakumo se acercó curioso para ver el contenido, se trataba de una Short-Cake **(esas tortas pequeñas de bizcocho esponjoso y crema chantillí y frutillas, aparecen generalmente en los animes XD)**, la sorpresa de Yakumo no se hizo esperar, estaba muy bien decorada, pero la palabra "experimento" volvió hacerse presente en su mente

-Espero que sepa tan bien como se ve- espeto, un poco desilusionado por el panorama no muy alentador, aunque por dentro, quería realmente que supiera bien, le encantaban las cosas dulces, y esta al menos parecía deliciosa

-Jajaja sip, me quedo muy bien decorada, gracias por el cumplido- Haruka termino de cortar la torta, Yakumo le entrego de inmediato una taza de chocolate cuando ella le hizo un ademan de que le diera una- puedes servirte- lo invito alegremente, Yakumo la observo de reojo, y se dispuso a tomar un pedazo de la torta

-mmm, itadakimasu- mirando desconfiadamente el trozo de torta, lo dirigió lentamente a su boca, en un instante el delicioso sabor dulce recorrió rápidamente su boca, Yakumo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no estaba mal, estaba bastante o muy rica, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y alegría

-Mmm, creo que puse mucha azúcar, no…? - Haruka se volvió hacia Yakumo, quien comía alegremente la torta, podía notar como sus ojos brillaban de emoción "Que es? Una colegiada?" una gotita de sudor estilo anime apareció en la cabeza de la chica, pero luego sonrió

-Me alegro que te guste, pero…- Haruka se acercó sonriente al chico quien había parado de comer al escucharla, y con un dedo, barrio parte de la crema que descuidadamente se había alojado en la mejilla de Yakumo-deberías tener cuidado cuando comes, podrías haberte ensuciado la ropa- dijo inocentemente mientras se comía la crema que le había robado al chico. Yakumo estaba en shock, esa imagen, la de Haruka tan cerca de su rostro con sus dedos en su mejilla le hizo recordar parte de ese sueño_, "….solo a su lado aprenderás a levantarte y seguir, ese simple hecho merece todo el sacrificio por el que pasaras- Haruka coloco su mano en mi mejilla sonriendo tiernamente_

_-Haruka, si te beso, sabré porque siento esto?_

_-No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo- su sonrisa se agrando un poco más, acercándose más unió nuestras frentes, y volvió acercar sus labios de nuevo hacia mí, tan cerca, tan cerca, podía sentir su suave respiración…"_. Yakumo se quedó sin aliento, y el color rojo comenzó a subir por su cara

-Así que, que dices…?- Haruka se volvió para ver a Yakumo- eh… Yakumo… que ocurre…- el susodicho volvió en si otra vez y desvió la vista- te sientes… mal... no me digas que…!- el corazón de Yakumo dio un vuelco rápido, lo había descubierto?- Tienes fiebre!

-Claro que no!-repuso de inmediato

-Pero tu cara esta toda roja….- Haruka se inclinó levemente para posar su mano en su frente y medir su temperatura

-"Tan cerca, tan cerca…"- Tan cerca…-entrecerró los ojos mientras el leve susurro se escapó al alcance de la chica, quien lo miraba algo preocupada, pero algo, un ruido proveniente de la puerta, capto la atención de la joven quien giro el rostro en la dirección del sonido, él solo por inercia siguió su línea de visión, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de fornido hombre y amigo de ambos, Gotou, quien pasaba su miraba asombrado de Haruka a Yakumo

-Ah… creo que interrumpo algo… lo siento- el hombre dirigió la mirada al piso, algo avergonzado, "debí haber tocado…", se giró para volver por donde entraba, Haruka rápidamente quito su mano y se levanto

-No, no, no, Gotou-san, no lo malinterprete, solo tomaba la temperatura de Yakumo, creo que tiene algo de fiebre- sus palabras salieron algo atropelladas al excusarse tan rápido, al tiempo que agitaba sus manos en negación, la malinterpretación de Gotou la había puesto nerviosa, pintando sus mejillas con un pronunciado sonrojo al imaginarse lo que el hombre creía que hacían "en que estás pensando Gotou-san! Harás que Yakumo piense mal de esto…", lentamente giro su cabeza hacia el chico en el sofá, quien ya parecía más normal, pero su expresión estaba algo adornada por un suave sonrojo

-Sabía que eres un oso, pero no un oso bruto, es obvio lo que está pasando

-No soy un bruto! – "porque no niega lo de oso?" otra gota de sudor estilo anime paso por la cabeza de Haruka- Además para mí solo parecía coquetería de novios-termino por cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, enojado, eso solo hizo que Haruka se sonrojara aun mas, Yakumo solo se limitó a suspirar

-Si solo has venido a molestar puedes irte- le repuso indiferente

-No, necesito tu ayuda, y ya que no cogías el teléfono, pequeño rufián, tuve que venir a verte- contesto malhumorado con venitas estilo anime en la cabeza

-Si era algo tan importante que no pudieras manejar, supuse que vendrías a buscarme- Yakumo sonrió maliciosamente al hombre, asiéndolo enojar aun mas

-Pequeño…

-Ya, ya, cálmense los dos- ambos le esquivaron al instante la mirada, como niños pequeños peleando con su madre de intermediaria "es que acaso son niños" más gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de mama Haruka "aunque… es rara la actitud de Yakumo… ahora que lo pienso, su frente estaba algo caliente…"- Para que venía Gotou-san

-A cierto… Necesito la ayuda de Yakumo para un caso, supiste del caso de Shirayuki?

-De la famosa modelo, la que encontraron muerta ayer, salió en todos los medios- respondió automáticamente Haruka

-Si yo también supe del caso

-Exacto Shirayuki Sibuya, era una modelo muy famoso, estuvo en esa industria desde que tenía 7 años, la encontraron muerta con una herida de bala en el pecho, pero…

-Pero eso no la mato, verdad?

-Eh? Como lo sabes?! No se ha publicado en ningún lado esa información!

- Cuando me entere del cao, me dio curiosidad y llame a Ishii-san, el me lo dijo

-Ese maldito de Ishii se me adelanto, cuando lo vea…- en ese instante la puerta se abrió después de una sucesión ligera de golpes, "hablando de roma…"

-Eh, perdonen la intromisión, el detective Gotou me dijo que estaría aquí…- no pudo terminar la oración pues fue recibido con un puñetazo en su cabeza, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza, como tratando de protegerla de nuevos ataques, Ishii miro dolidamente a su agresor- De… detective Gotou… porque me ha pegado?

-Como que porque?! No dije que los detalles del caso Shibuya no debían ser conocidos por el público!- le espeto enojado con varias venitas en la cabeza

-Y así fue, el público no sabe los detalles…

-Entonces como explicas que este gato vago de aquí sabe los detalles!

-Eso es porque Yakumo es parte de nuestro equipo o no?

-Nani?! Quieres decir que desobedeciste una orden directa!- Gotou agarro del saco a Ishii, acercando sus rostros para seguir gritándole, mientras el joven trataba de defenderse poniendo sus manos entre ellos. Haruka los miraba desde la distancia con más gotitas de anime en la cabeza, "es que no son adultos", entonces se percató de algo, Yakumo se había comido casi toda la Short-Cake él solo!

-Te la comiste toda la torta de hice!- levanto algo la voz, mirándolo sorprendido, Ishii y Gotou al instante pararon y los miraron

-Sí, porque? no lo trajiste para eso- dijo indiferente mientras se chupaba de los dedos parte de la crema que había quedado en sus manos

-Bueno… si, pero yo también quería…- dijo en un susurro poniendo cara de puchero, mientras juntaba los dedos índice, en expresión desolada, Yakumo solo suspiro

-Bueno, queda una porción- le dijo señalándole lo que quedaba, que en efecto era una porción, pero era la porción que había sacado para probar el dulce, o sea, que realmente Yakumo se había comido todo

-Pe…. Pero…- "yo quería más que eso" termino suspirando derrotada

-Oooh, Haruka, hiciste una torta?- pregunto alegre Gotou, olvidándose de Ishii y acercándose a ambos

-Ah, era una Short-Cake, como hace frio pensé en comer algo dulce con chocolate caliente y así que lo hice, lo traje para compartirla con Yakumo pero termino comiéndosela todo- Haruka le envió una mirada amenazadora a Yakumo, quien solo giro su cara- ah, casi lo había olvidado, con todo este lio, hola Gotou-san, Ishii-san

-A cierto, hola Haruka

-Hola Haruka-chan -le sonrió emocionado Ishii- es una lástima que no hayamos podido probar tu cocina, me hubiera encantado poder probarla- término diciendo algo sonrojado

-Ah, si es por eso, quedo un trozo de lo que corte para probar, si quieres puedes…- Haruka se giró al sillón para agarrar lo que había quedado de la porción y ofrecérsela a Ishii, pero quedo desconcertada, la porción no estaba! Entonces miro a Yakumo quien estaba lamiéndose de nuevo los dedos

-No pude evitarlo- varias venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Haruka

-Pero esa era mi porción!- Haruka se acercó al chico y comenzó a zamarrearlo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, enojada, mientras Yakumo solo lo negaba con expresión divertida. Gotou se descoloco un poco, si bien es cierto que a Yakumo le gustan las cosas dulces, nunca habría tocado lo que Haruka estaba comiendo, el sonido de un sollozo capto su atención, a su lado se encontraba su compañero llorando a mares por el accionar del chico, gotitas de sudor pasaron por su cabeza, lo había dejado sin poder probar la comida de Haruka, además que comer de su plato era considerado un beso indirecto con él, será que Yakumo no quería eso?, una sonrisa se hizo presente en la cara de Gotou, estaba celoso, lo había pillado

-Bueno, por más que me gusta ver una pelea de enamorados, podemos volver al tema principal

-No es una pelea de enamorados!- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo, volviendo al caso de Shibuya, la modelo, se anunció en los medios que murió producto de un balazo en la cabeza, pero no fue exactamente eso, el cadáver presentaba varias contusiones, heridas y quemaduras, además de que habían esparcido ácido sulfúrico en su cara mientras ella aún estaba viva, la torturaron hasta la muerte, eso fue lo que la mato- Haruka se quedó sin aliento, tapándose la boca con sus manos, mientras Gotou encendía un cigarrillo- el balazo se produjo después de su muerte, todo indica un crimen pasional

-Sin duda, Shibuya era una modelo exitosa y de una belleza envidiable, el alto nivel de violencia indica que el asesino era una persona cercana ella, alguien que estaba muy enojado con ella- termino de concluir Ishii- ayer estuvimos investigando todo el día a sus allegados, pero no lanzo nueva información de lo sucedido

-El cuerpo fue encontrado en un callejón por dos adolescente que se había escapado de sus casas, a las 12:06 de la noche se registró la llamada a la policía, quienes acudieron de inmediato

-Y para que me quieres a mí? Se ve que saben casi todo lo que le ocurrió

-Los adolescentes que encontraron su cuerpo, le hicieron una foto para mandársela a sus compañeros antes de llamar a la policía, en la foto aparece lo que parecía ser el fantasma de una mujer, ellos se asustaron y llamaron mojando los pantalones al 911, eso fue lo que testificaron, en fin, confiscamos sus celulares y encontramos esta foto- Gotou saco de su bolsillo un celular celeste y se lo paso a Yakumo

-Tener evidencia en el bolsillo no es muy sensato detective

-Tsk, los técnicos ya lo revisaron completamente por eso me lo dejaron

-Y como saben que ellos no fueron los que la mataron?- cuestiono Haruka

-El callejón donde dejaron el cuerpo, estaba en frente de una restaurante chino nocturno, los dueños instalaron una cámara afuera del local por los disturbios que suelen ocurrir en el lugar

-Déjame adivinar, no estaba prendida cuando dejaron el cuerpo

-No, ellos abren a las 11 de la noche, y prendes las cámaras cuando lo hacen, no querían pagar tan cara la cuenta de la luz, en fin, en el celular figura que la foto fue hecha a las 12:03, las cámaras de seguridad confirman la historia de los mocosos

-Sin duda, parece autentica, y aunque algo rara también…- termino por concluir Yakumo

-A que te refieres?- Dijo Haruka acercándose a Yakumo para ver también la foto

-Podre confirmarlo cuando esté en la escena del crimen-concluyo levantándose del sofá, sin permitir que Haruka viera la foto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-andando

-No iras de ir así verdad?-Señalo Haruka a Yakumo quien solo llevaba su típica camisa blanca y sus pantalones azules

-Qué hay de malo?- se giró para ver a la chica- Por cierto, quería preguntar esto desde hace rato, porque todos están tan abrigados-

-….….-la pequeña habitación quedo completamente en silencio

-No puede ser… no me digas que….- interrumpió el pesado silencio la voz sorprendida de Ishii

-Cómo es que no sabes sobre el anunció de la llegaba del tifón?!- grito Gotou exasperado

-Eh? Tifón?- en la cabeza del chico apareció un signo de pregunta

-Jaja bien, eso fue anunciado esta mañana y presumo que Yakumo no ha salido en todo el día, es entendible que no lo supiera, se anunció la llegada de un tifón a Japón, en cualquier momento darán la alerta roja para que todos vuelvan a sus casa- respondió a la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Yakumo, y suspiro "supongo que no me estaba escuchando entonces, y yo que vine sobre todo por eso…."

-Bueno, tendremos que hacer esto rápido, ya se anunció alerta roja- contesto Ishii mientras les mostraba a los presentes el anuncio dado en las noticias por el celular

-Aaaah, bien, vamos a la escena del crimen rápido, y volvamos cada uno a casa, podremos seguir con este caso después que pase la tormenta


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasaiiiiiiiiii, no me había dado cuenta lo difícil que es mantener una promesa, gracias a todos por leer este proyecto, y esperar por los próximos capitulo, también muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentarios, arigatou :D Ahora si Capitulo 3 Go!**

Capitulo Anterior:

-Bueno, tendremos que hacer esto rápido, ya se anunció alerta roja- contesto Ishii mientras les mostraba a los presentes el anuncio dado en las noticias por el celular

-Aaaah, bien, vamos a la escena del crimen rápido, y volvamos cada uno a casa, podremos seguir con este caso después que pase la tormenta

Capítulo 3:

La tranquilidad de día que moría lentamente daba paso a una noche turbulenta, la poca luz de luna que entra por el cuarto a oscuras deja relucir la figura desconocida del propietario, balanceándose como un cuerpo sin vida, el individuo llega hasta el otro lado de la habitación lúgubre y observa por la ventana la tormenta venidera, evocando una sonrisa siniestra, levantando la mira a la luna que está siendo devorada rápidamente por las nubes oscuras

-Que hermoso escenario para que comience mi cruel acto, solo un poco, falta tan poco y este desfile del horror comenzara, solo espera mi bella dama, pronto estaré contigo y ya nunca te dejare ver la luz del sol o la luna, jajajajajaja- soltó una carcajada enfermiza-aaah, solo un poco más y todo comenzara- termino por decir la cruel figura sin dejar de sonreír mientras procedía a privándole a la habitación la única fuente de luz que tenía, cerrando las persianas.

Era una tarde bastante fría, el sol había muerto hace poco para dejar reinar a la oscuridad de la noche, el viento oscilaba violentamente las copas de los árboles, azotándolos cruelmente, la cuidad se encontraba a oscuras puesto que la peligrosa tormenta ya había llegado, haciendo estragos por los lugares, las pocas gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes advirtiéndolo a los ciudadano del peligro en el que se encontraban

-Creo que será mejor volver- contesto algo asustado Ishii por la violencia de la naturaleza

-Solo será unos minutos, puede que alguna evidencia haya sido pasada por alto, si revisamos la escena después de la tormenta ya no existirá

-Si pero….

-Pero que, no me digas que les tienes miedo a las tormentas eléctricas?!- Contesto enojado Gotou

-No, no es eso… bueno, si un poco… - termino encogiéndose de hombros el hombre en el asiento del acompañante. En el auto iban Haruka y Yakumo en la parte trasera, Ishii en el asiento del conductor y Gotou manejando. Ambos muchachos estaba en silencio observando la pelea de la pareja de policía

-No te preocupes Ishii-san, todavía la tormenta no ha llegado, recién está comenzando, además estas con nosotros- trato de tranquilizarlo Haruka brindándole una cálida sonrisa al hombre asustado

-Haruka…- Algunas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, al tiempo que la veía con una expresión alegre, rápidamente, agarro sus manos con las suyas- muchas gracias!

-Bueno aunque no tarda en llegar- corrigió el chico que hasta ahora se había quedado en silencio observando por la ventana del coche la ciudad aunque claramente pudo ver por el reflejo del vidrio la acción del hombre sobre Haruka y como ella se había exaltado un poco, sonrojándose levemente, y de alguna forma, eso no le gusto, aunque tampoco lo demostró por fuera- falta mucho?- pregunto con un tono algo enojado a Gotou quien lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor sonriendo repugnantemente, como leyendo sus pensamientos, desvió la vista rápidamente bastante molesto por eso

-No, ya llegamos- Gotou estaciono el vehículo en una cuadra desértica, la pura verdad era que con ese frio quien andaría dando vuelta por allí, pero un detective sabe que un homicida siempre vuelve al lugar del hecho. Gotou fue el primero en bajar dejando que la fría oleada de viento se colara dentro del auto y pusiera alerta a la gente dentro, acto seguido, los tres restantes bajaron casi simultáneamente, los muchachos parecían no inmutarse por el ambiente pero Haruka tuvo que envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para brindarse algo más de calor, se estaba muchísimo mejor dentro del auto, no quería abandonar ese sitio calentito por nada pero también quería ir a ver la escena de crimen, un tanto por curiosidad y otro tanto porque también quería ver como Yakumo investigaba, siempre le había gustado ver sus reacciones en la escena de los crímenes, de alguna forma Yakumo siempre la sorprendía, la forma en que veía cosas de los otros no podían, por supuesto no se refería a los fantasmas de las personas que solo él podía ver, se refería mas a como juntando los pequeños detalles, su inteligencia y astucia, encontraba respuestas en lugares que otros ni se imaginaban que estarían, eso implicaba resolver el enigma, siempre pensó que el trabajo de detective le quedaba muy bien a él, no solo era inteligente sino porque también le gustaba ayudar a la gente, eso hacía que lo amara aún más, gracias a Dios el frio había azotado su piel haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas de lo contrario se habría notado que estaba pensando en cosas inadecuadas para la ocasión

-No necesitas venir, vuelve al auto- la voz próxima de Yakumo la hizo levantar los ojos hacia su dirección, el chico se encontraba a su lado con ambas mano en los bolsillos mirando hacia al frente, pudo ver sus mejillas también sonrojadas por el frio o por la fiebre que sabía que tenía, antes de salir había resuelto decirle a Gotou que Yakumo no estaba en condiciones de salir a investigar pero como ya lo conocía, sabía que terminaría yendo a investigar por más que ella le dijera que no lo hiciera, siempre ponía las investigaciones por sobre él, y aunque no lo dijera, también se preocupaba por los familiares de las victimas sin respuestas, justo ahora, claramente noto que tenía frio y le dijo, a su forma, que se quedara donde hacía más calor, levemente sonrió, testarudo preocupon, aunque solo eso la hacía feliz y la ayudaba a soportar el cruel clima

-No está bien, quiero ir a ver también!- contesto energética

-Como quieras- el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección de los dos hombres. A media cuadra Gotou e Ishii se había reunido con su mirada vuelta hacia un callejón oscuro, sus expresiones se había endurecido, seguramente recordando la horrible escena que habían visto allí en día de ayer

-Aquí encontramos el cuerpo- dijo cuando ambos chicos se acercaron a ellos, con un dedo señalo hacia adelante, girándose un poco, se metió las mano en los bolsillos de la campera- Como verán, justo delante está el restaurante chino, esa es la cámara- les hizo un ademan hacia el establecimiento, que ahora estaba cerrado, el lugar se parecía a todos los que conocían, un lugar algo grande con decoraciones chinas por fuera, grandes ventadas a ambos lados de la puerta de vidrio, en la parte superior izquierdo del lugar se hallaba una pequeña cámara que apuntaba hacia abajo, a la salida del lugar.

-Esa cámara se mueve verdad?- pregunto Haruka, intrigada por cómo podía haber grabado a los chicos en la calle opuesta si apuntaba hacia abajo

-Si lo hace- fue todo lo que contesto Gotou- les pedimos a los del restaurante que la mantuvieran apagada, por las dudas de que el criminal se pusiera alerta por ella, y pusimos una cámara escondida en el techo del local, que apuntara hacia este lugar, quizás pueda grabar algo importante- Yakumo en silencio volteo el cuerpo para mirar de nuevo al callejón, al instante todo se volvió borroso y negro, estaba bastante mareado por la alta fiebre que sabía que tenía, trato de estabilizarse antes de que sus compañeros mirar en su dirección y lo descubrieran, suspiro aliviado al ver que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de eso, parecía que cada uno se había sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre el caso, aparentando que no pasó nada, volvió a concentrarse en la presencia frente a él, allí había algo, podía verlo con su ojo izquierdo, un fantasma de eso estaba seguro, pero el ente no era femenino, si no que pertenecía a un chico

-Gotou-san, han encontrado otro cadáver aquí?

-No que yo recuerde- Contesto inmediatamente el susodicho, mirándolo- que es lo que ves?

-A un anciano que los años le han hecho estragos en la memoria- Yakumo se giró hacia el hombre a su lado, varias venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Gotou

-Que dijiste mocoso?!-

-Aquí hay un fantasma, pero no le pertenece a una mujer si no a un hombre, los fantasma generalmente permanecen donde murieron o donde yacen sus cuerpos, eso significa…

-Que aquí hubo otro asesinato…- contesto Ishii asombrado

-O su cuerpo está en este lugar…- termino Haruka, Yakumo sin decir nada, se adentró más en ese lugar lúgubre

-Quién eres?- pregunto en voz alta, mirando algo que los demás no podía ver por más que quisieran, el silencio se estableció entre el grupo, esperando atentamente a que Yakumo les dirigiera la palabra

-Quien lo hizo?- contesto después de un tiempo, suspiro y se giró hacia sus compañeros que lo veían determinadamente

-Aparentemente, el cuerpo que encontraron aquí era de su novia, él está esperando a ver si puede reunirse con ella, también me dijo que a lo asesinaron- dijo mirando a Gotou

-como se llama?

-No me lo ha querido decir, ni eso, ni quien lo mato, saben si Shibuya estaba con una relación con alguien?

-Por lo que sabemos, Shibuya está casada y su esposo está bien vivo

-El espíritu de esa mujer no está aquí, puede que no muriera aquí

-Eso nos deja en un callejón sin salida de nuevo verdad?- suspiro angustiado Ishii, Yakumo se encogió de hombros

-Les dije lo que me dijo, hasta que no se encuentre con ella no se ira de este lugar

-Pero no dijeron que en la foto aparecía la figura de una mujer?

-No ere una mujer lo que fotografiaron, fue a un hombre, me impresiono que hubieran cometido un error tan grande, puede que el miedo le haya hecho creer que vieron el espíritu de la mujer que encontraron muerta

-Bueno, estamos sin pistas por ahora, mejor volvamos a casa antes de que las cosas empeoren…- en ese instante un gran rayo hizo su presencia imponente en el cielo ya oscurecido, Ishii chillo cuando el rayo retumbo fuertemente, muy cerca de ellos

-Esto es peligroso, volvamos- dijo algo preocupada Haruka por la cercanía del impacto del trueno con ellos. Los chicos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el auto, pero Haruka se quedó atrás un instante, algo llamo su atención, en la calle, al lado del cordón de la vereda, había un pequeño objeto negro, cualquiera lo hubiera pasado por alto ya que el objeto plano y rectangular estaba apoyado sobre el cordón, siendo imposible desde otro ángulo que no fuera el medio de la calle, pero para fortuna de dispositivo, Haruka si lo había notado, la chica rápidamente se agacho para recogerlo, y vaya impresión se llevó, se trataba de un micro sd, (una tarjeta de memoria de un celular), un fuerte ruido hizo que la joven se exaltara, otro rayo hizo su debut en el cielo oscurecido, seguido por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer de el

-Empezó a llover menos mal traje el paraguas…- se dijo más para sí misma que para otros, mirando el cielo

-Haaaruka-san, que estas habiendo?- grito Ishii desde el auto

-Ah, nada! Ahí voy- la muchacha termino por guardar el dispositivo en el bolsillo de su campera, después lo revisaría, rápidamente se unió con todos en el auto, con un lo siento por su parte el recorrido de vuelta a casa comenzó, fue un paseo silencioso, solo se escuchaba la lluvia azotando el vehículo con intensidad mientras Gotou manejaba concentrado en la autopista, la primera parada era la casa del joven detective, era la más cerca de todos, saludo a los tres con un gracias por traerme y rápidamente se bajó del auto para llegar a la seguridad de su casa. La parada de Haruka era la siguiente pero no quedaba muy cerca, después de un tiempo llegaron a su complejo de apartamento

-Muchas gracias por traerme hasta mi casa Gotou-san

-No te preocupes por nada Haruka, no podía dejarte en lugar desconocido con esta lluvia- sonrió Gotou divertido

-jajaja igualmente gracias, vamos Yakumo- miro Haruka a Yakumo, quien la observaba sorprendido

-Qué?

-Nada de que!, crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estas volando de fiebre, no puedo dejarte con esta tormenta en ese frío cuarto de club con solo una bolsa para dormir, te lo dije cuando estábamos comiendo o es que no me escuchabas?!- Haruka cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho fulminando con la mirada al chico frente a ella, una gota de sudor paso por la cabeza de Yakumo, en realidad no había estado escuchando lo que decía? Entonces recordó cuando él se había quedado prendido en sus pensamientos sobre su sueño cuando estaban juntos. La sonrisa de Gotou se agrando más al mirar la escena por su retrovisor, no se había dado cuenta que Yakumo se sentía mal, si lo hubieran hecho no lo habría sacado de casa con este frio, seguramente también lo habría llevado a su casa, es parte de su familia, es normal que lo cuidara, pero nunca lo admitiría, aunque este desarrollo no se habría producido si él lo huera sabido, las cara de desconcierto de Yakumo solo lo hizo sonreír aún más, esto era bastante divertido, no todos dejan perplejo a Yakumo

-Vamos, te cuidare hasta que sanes y la tormenta pase

-Pero…- trato de defenderse el chico, él podía cuidarse solo, no la necesitaba y su sagrada bolsa de dormir era la comodidad y el calor que necesitaba, aunque era cierto que se estaba sintiendo mal desde hace rato y cuidarse solo sería algo difícil, pero ya ha pasado por ese tipo de cosas y ha sobrevivido, aunque se enfermó una sola vez en su juventud

-Vamos Yakumo, deja que la chica te cuide, o de lo contrario, tendrás que venir conmigo y dejar que mi esposa lo haga- lo miro con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. La imagen de la esposa de Gotou cuidándolo y mimándolo, no se le hizo muy agradable, no podía decirle que no a esa mujer, y sabía que sería una molestia constante, no era por ser malo pero sabía que sería así, con Haruka por los menos podía controlarla o decirle que no, si le decía que lo ayudaría a bañarse. Suspirando derrotado, agacho la cabeza, Haruka sonrió triunfante, había ganado la batalla. Su intención original al ir a ver a Yakumo fue para persuadirle de que se quedara en su departamento mientras pasaba la tormenta, estaba bastante preocupada por sus condiciones, el lugar donde vivía era muy frio, húmedo y estaba casi segura de que no iría a la casa de su difunto tío o a la casa de Gotou, sabía que sería difícil convencerlo por eso termino horneando un pastel, aunque el hecho de que tuviere fiebre la convenció de que no dejaría solo en ese lugar, además de proporcionarle una cuartada, digo, estaba enfermo, solo, hacia frio y el lugar donde estaba no era el más apto para quedarse, era inhumano dejarlo allí.

-De nuevo muchas gracias Gotou-san -se dirigió al hombre con una sonrisa cómplice, ese gracias era más que un gracias por traerla

-Cuando quieras- le devolvió la sonrió cómplice de nuevo. Menos mal Ishii no estaba con ellos porque si no, se habría opuesto fervientemente a que ellos se quedaran bajo el mismo techo o peor, habría insistido en quedarse con ellos -Bien vamos, Yakumo- dijo mientras se disponía a dejar el calor del automóvil, al salir, extendió el paraguas que traía para cubrirse un poco de la intensa lluvia esperando al chico a unos pasos del automóvil

-Sí, si…- suspiro de nuevo derrotado. Esa iba a ser una larga noche…

-Hey Yakumo- lo llamo Gotou mientras el chico estaba por bajar del auto- ten las manos quietas ok?- termino por decir con una sonrisa que enervaba a Yakumo, varias venitas aparecieron en la cabeza del protagonista

-No necesitas decírmelo- termino azotando la puerta del vehículo, metiéndose los manos en la chaqueta se unió con Haruka bajo el paragua, solo unos cuantos paso y ya estaban en el interior del edificio, la parte que parecía ser la recepción. El complejo de apartamentos era algo moderno, no parecía ni muy caro ni un lugar barato, estaba bastante decente en su opinión, Yakumo observo la recepción con una mirada aguada y ágil mientras Haruka fue hacia un hombre bastante mayor sentado detrás de un escritorio, intercambiaron saludos alegremente, el chico solo la seguía con la mirada aun parado cerca de la puerta de la recepción, bien que podría salir de allí y volver tranquilamente a su cuarto de club, lo único que debía hacer era salir por esa puerta detrás de él, pensó, se giro para mirar la cuidad por la puerta de cristal, el frio clima seguía haciendo estragos por todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar, no solo era los fuertes vientos sino que ahora también estaba lloviendo a mares, una largo suspiro volvió a salir por sus labios, el clima no lo dejaría, solo empeoraría más su resfrió si salía a mojarse, además de que Haruka saldría a buscarlo cuando no lo encontrara y terminarían mal los dos

-Eso que hablamos, no ha llegado…- la baja voz con un toque de preocupación de Haruka llamo su atención, ella se encontraba recargada sobre el escritorio, acercando el cuerpo al recepcionista, un inútil intento por ocultar la conversación aunque para su mala suerte el chico lo había escuchado, prestando más atención a las acciones de ambas personas, pudo notar como el hombre la mirada algo preocupado y serio con el ceño fruncido, con un leve gesto, le negó lo que sea que no había llegado. Eso le dio más curiosidad, que sabían esos dos que los hacia preocuparse? Tomo nota de eso, se lo preguntaría después a Haruka. El hombre le entrego la correspondencia a la mujer, quien se volvió hacia el chico inerte cerca de la puerta

-Yakumo por aquí- lo llamo alegremente con la mano para que se acercara a ella. Yakumo le miro y prosiguió a seguirla, llegaron al ascensor, y la chica marco el número del piso. El repentino movimiento obligo a Yakumo a cerrar los ojos fuertemente y recostarse contra una de las paredes del ascensor. El mareo se había intensificado desde que se levantó, siendo más fuerte ahora, además nuevas sensaciones recorrieron rápidamente su cuerpo, podía sentir el recorrido del sudor en su cuerpo por el mismo calor de este, además de la sensación de frio que recorrió su espalda y le hizo temblar entero, al parecer, salir al frio solo empeoro más su condición, la fiebre estaba empezando a causar estragos en él

-Yakumo?! Resiste un poco, ya llegamos, te sientes muy mareado?!- le pregunto preocupada la chica, lo que menos quería era que se desmallara o algo, sería difícil llevarlo cargando si eso ocurría, Yakumo la miro de reojo y volvió a suspirar, trato de recomponerse aunque fuese solo un poco

-Un poco- contesto secamente, no sabía ciencia cierta por qué pero no quería preocuparla demasiado, tuvo que admitir internamente a regañadientes que la preocupación brillando en sus ojos por su causa lo hizo algo feliz, rápidamente descarto ese pensamiento, seguramente era a causa de la fiebre

-No tienes que parecer fuerte en frente mío, cuando lleguemos te tomare la fiebre, por ahora vamos, apóyate en mi- tomo el brazo de Yakumo y lo paso por su hombro, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo derecho por su espalda y se aferraba a su cintura

-No tienes por qué…

-Ya deja eso, vamos, no sé si pueda cargarte si te desmayas…- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese instante, la chica haciendo caso omiso a las réplicas del chico, se dispuso a ayudarlo a caminar para llegar lo más rápido posible al departamento, el fuerte olor del shampoo de Haruka llego rápido a la nariz de Yakumo, la mescla de manzana con algo más, no estaba muy seguro de que pero era un aroma dulce, tan dulce y delicioso, quería quedarse así para siempre, era tan exquisito. Yakumo lentamente cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las agradables sensaciones que le producían ese aroma

-Ne, Yakumo ya llegamos- lo despertó de su pacifica ensoñación la melodiosa voz de ella, como si se tratase de un agradable sueño, el chico trato de abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado como para responder a sus órdenes, dejándose vencer y ya estando muy cansado como para pelear, Yakumo dejo que su cuerpo sucumbiera a la penumbra que lo abrazaba, envolviendo todo en la oscuridad, lo último que recordó fue ese deliciosos aroma y la voz de la chica que tanto le agradaba llamándolo por su nombre repetidamente


End file.
